unofficial_leftypol_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
Animeposting
Animeposting is a form of casualposting that involves posting anime related pictures or memes. The #Anime channel is currently led by Comrade Green, a longtime user of ULP, who dates back to Snowpol. Status of Animeposting prior to May 2018 ULP Weebs were often a minority, but enjoyed the highest echelons of power. Weebs existed in ULP moderation under Snow, and held high positions, and the first three [[Guide of Revolution|'Guide of Revolutions']] under Brezhnev were all weebs, until Exuviate's resignation in March 2018. Repressive campaigns were however left unchecked. 2019 Partial-Ban on Anime Following the fall of Petros on April 30th, 2019, Brezhnev announced a new decree, banning the postage of Anime in #General-Casual. This was one of the first measures taken against weebs and animeposters. Pol-Pot Anime Crisis After the rise of new Janitors in the wake of the Leftyband Split, Khrushchevite Imperialist started unilaterally cracking down on Anime in #Pol-Pot. Weebs stood there ground until Exuviate reiterated what the rules were, forcing Khrushev to back down. While anime was never banned in #pol-pot, most weebs were afraid to ever post it. When they did, users would ask the mods the legality of it, and they were often told that it was. Green's Involvement During the Pol-Pot crisis, Green was in favour of imposing a ban, only because he felt that it would challenge the flow into #Anime, and the channel would be more active. This idea was not favorable to the weeb minority however. Ban on Anime in #Pol-Pot In October 2019, Brezhnev and Danov agreed to impose even more harsher restrictions on Anime in #Pol-pot, by totally banning it. This caused violent protests against Brezhnev, by Weeb activists, most specifically, Exu, who continously reposted Anime atleast 5 times on the day it was banned, and was routinely thrown back and forth into the gulag. Gulagings Weeb Gulagings rose after the Anime ban was imposed. As a status as a small minority of 10% of the userbase, Weebs make up half of all gulagings. Weeb Mods The moderation was deeply divided about the ban. Most moderators felt it was unnecessary. While some weeb mods fought vigorously to get the anime ban lifted, others joined in solidarity, like Ruhaan, who started having anime pfps after the anime ban. The Weebs in moderation made up the Committee (3), Council (1), and Guide (1), aswell as several weeb specialists. This accounted for half the moderation turning weeb. Weeb Riots and Insurrection Beginning in November, veteran users protested Brezhnev's decision, and changed their pfps to anime, and/or posted anime in the channel. Users who were never weebs to begin with were posting Anime. Amnesty International called the Weeb repression a: A Genocide Otaku-Weeb Insurgency Begins In November, Weebs protected their areas of #Shitposting and #Voice from being included into the Anti-Anime ban. They reposted anime there, but, the Gamers soon began disrupting Weebs' right to protest, and posed anti anime images and denounced them. They also went into #meta, and requested to have Anime blocked, or even deleted. The Staff tried to quell this by making a Anti Weeb role, but was deleted a day later because it didn't work. #Shitposting soon erupted into an all out war for an hour Weeb-Gamer Ethnic Conflict In December, the Gamers, who were peviously busy spamming the gamer word in the channels, started hostile attacks against Weebs. Mecha9, a User established a Gamer clique that was Anti-Anime. Gamer reprisals against weeb were often violent. Role in Hazbinposting After the release of the pilot show, Hazbin Hotel, weebs started reposting Hazbin images to compensate for their inability to post Anime. Hazbinposting infuriated Brezhnev and the Gamers, and the weebs were attacked by the gamer gangs, only to unite with other forces to repell them back in the Hazbollah-Brezhnevite Civil War. Category:Memes